Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to an integrated circuit and manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor technology, a radio frequency front-end module (herein referred to as RF FEM) is a key component in wireless communication devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc. The RF FEM includes an integrated circuit comprising RF switches. High signal fidelity, low insertion loss, good linearity characteristics, and minimal signal distortion are generally desired in the integrated circuit including the RF switches.
To achieve the above characteristics, the RF switches in the prior art typically employ gallium arsenide (GaAs) semiconductor transistors. However, the use of GaAs often increases manufacturing and packaging costs.
In recent years, silicon-on-insulator metal oxide semiconductor (SOI MOS) field effect transistors have been used to replace GaAs semiconductor transistors in the RF switches. In particular, it is noted that the performance of the SOI MOS transistors is now nearly on par with that of GaAs semiconductor transistors.
However, the use of SOI MOS transistors as RF switches in the integrated circuit of the RF FEM poses certain challenges. For example, there may be increased parasitic capacitive coupling between the source electrode, drain electrode, gate electrode, interconnects, and semiconductor substrate, and it may be difficult to eliminate the increased parasitic capacitance. In addition, the parasitic capacitance may vary with changes in the voltage of the switching signal, which could affect the switching performance of the RF switches and impact the overall performance of the RF FEM.